1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe failure identification means and, more particularly, to a pipe leak location detecting apparatus and repair method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, numerous attempts have been made to help an individual identify the exact location of a pipe leak. These improvements have ranged from simple electrical sensors that test for the presence of a liquid on the exterior of a pipe to complex mechanical and electrical systems utilizing television cameras, pressure transducers, electronic control systems and the like. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,467,640 Joe Salinas Nov. 21, 1995 5,440,917 Glenn Smith, et al. Aug. 15, 1995 5,372,032 Ernest Filippi, et al. Dec. 13, 1994 5,190,069 Raymond Richards Mar. 2, 1993 ______________________________________
The previous art consists of several devices in which aid the user in determining if a fixed length of pipe is experiencing a leak. These devices, however, have one or more of the following problems.
First, the devices can be complex, and therefore, expensive to manufacture. The public is less likely to purchase an expensive pipe leak location detecting apparatus and repair method.
Second, some of the previous devices rely on a trial and error method for the location of the leaks by narrowing the search down on each consecutive test and thus requires excessive time in determining the location of the search.
Third, all of the above devices require a source of electrical power and thus are not suitable for locations where electrical power is not readily available.
Fourth, some of the previous devices are designed for permanent test capabilities of a fixed piping system and thus are not suitable for portable use in variable locations.
Fifth, many of the previous devices only alert the user to the presence of a leak somewhere along a pipe and thus do not address the problem of identifying the location of a leak.
Sixth, one of the previous devices is designed to test if fuel piping systems are experiencing a leak and thus are not suitable for general purpose fluid piping systems.
Seventh, none of the previous devices allow for the repair of the pipe leak as accessed from the inside of the pipe from a remote location.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that allows for a pipe leak location detecting apparatus and repair method.